Prince of Hell
by Subaru-chan2468
Summary: Continuation of "Taking A Break Caused Trouble" Makes more sense if this one is read second.
1. chapter 1

**Hello again! This is Prince of Hell, a continuation of Taking A Break Caused Trouble by me. It'll make more sense if you read that one first. Anyways, now it's a few weeks later and the results for the project is out. Also Rose has gone missing, and Yuki's kidnapper returns, as a student. So enjoy!** Yuki's Point of View

As I looked at my A for the project on me, I felt guilty. Rose hasn't been seen since she almost killed me for the seventh time. Jacob did join my swordsman class, as did Alicia and Jessica. All three have been coming to my home in Hell for weeks now. They've become friends with my mom. "Why are you so down, Yuki-kun? We got the only A because of you," Jacob asked. It was again Fairy's class, and I wasn't focusing again. This time I had no excuse, it wasn't my dyslexia. "Fairy-sama may I please go to the office?" I said, tying not to choke on my own words. "Why, and where is your sister?" she asked. "Why, because I don't know where she is. She's been missing for weeks," I replied as a single tear fell from my eye. "Okay, go to the office for as long as you need. I'll phone them," she softly said, and I bolted out of the classroom. First, knowing how fast I am, I stopped by my uncle. He was playing the piano, teaching some other classless students. So I left him alone and went to the office. "Hello Your Highness," greeted Valentine, the one always behind the desk. "Hello, Valentine-sama," I greeted back. I just sat down in one of the cozy chairs. I had hoped to fall asleep, since I couldn't lately, but I still couldn't. I was tired, and sisterless, and I hated it. That's when my old kidnapper came in, with his parent. Luckily I was too tired to murder him then and there. "Hello, Prince Yuki-kun," he greeted me sitting beside me. "..." "Hey I was talking to you Your Highness," he growled, taking my shirt in his hands. I looked into those cyan eyes. "Did I catch you on the wrong day or something?" he demanded, hating my silence. "..." "Answer me!" he snarled. "Unhand my nephew," Shu said, scaring the boy enough for him to let me go. Which caused me to fall back roughly. I silently walked into Shu's arms. "So His Majesty has something to say finally? He has something to say when his nephew is depth?" he asked my Uncle Shu. "He isn't depth baka, he just isn't in the mood. And you'd better not harm him again," Shu hissed. "Not in the mood you say? I am disappointed in you King, I kidnap your nephew and years later all you say is he's not in the mood? Wow," ths boy said. His name is... Oh what was it again? "So you're the baka who kidnapped my nephew? What's your name?" Reijj asked, suddenly all Shu's blood brothers were here. "Now y'all show up? The name's Charlie and I want to make a deal, in exchnge for Princess Rose-san," he replied. "Where is she?" my father demanded. "Oh I haven't done anything to her. I just know where she is. I'll tell you... if I can take Yuki-kun again," the idiot laughed. " _No_ ," my father snapped. "Yeah, I ain't letting you get away with him this time," Lillian said. All four of my cousins are here now. "Well then, no Princess Rose-san," Charlie snickered. I turned to face him straight in the eye. "I'll go with you then. _After_ we have her here safe," I lied to him. There was zero chance of me going with him. Why the hell was his parent not doing anything? "Fine, prince silence," Charlie said. He snapped and Rose was in my father's arms. "Now come," he said. I teleported my eyepatches off, then lasered him in the gut. "Ow! What was that for?" he hissed at me. "Taking my sister. Lillian-san , he's all yours," I said. "Thank you Yuki-kun," she responded. We left to go home after she murdered his ass. "That was fun," she sighed. "...Yu-kun..." my unconscious sister stirred. Father had already layed her on the sofa in my bedroom. Where me, my cousins, my friends, and she was. I sat closest to my twin, holding her hand. "She'll be alright, hehehe," Alek said. "...Yu-kun..." Rose stirred again. Reiji came in with a thermometer. He checked Rose's temp, then mine. "Yuki-kun quit absorbing her body warmth, even you getting to warm is bad," he said. "What do you suggest I do then? Let her burn up? I can take the heat, she can't and my cousins certainly can't," I refused. "Hey, you calling us weak?" Lillian asked. "I didn't-" "You just did cousin," Brian said. "No I didn't. I just said that I can take more heat than you can. I'm the only vampire that can walk through fire right?" I clarified. "Well I guesd you're right. Well bye bye," Marcus said, turning into his wolf form and trotting away. "He can turn into a wolf? Can you turn into a wolf Yuki-kun?" asked Jessica, sounding amazed. "No. I don't really care about wolves that much," I replied. "Are you kidding? Every guy likes wolves!" Alicia squealed. "I personally have reasons to hate wolves, after all Marcus' fatherdid try to kill myself and Yuki's mother," Reiji said. "Yep, I definately hate wolves. Wait, didn't Uncle Shin-kun and Uncle Carla-kun just want her blood because she was human?" I asked. "Not only because she was human. She has the blood of Eve, and is very popular among the demons that roam. We couldn't have anything we wanted without another coven trying to take it..." he replied. "If she has the blood of Eve... so does Rose-san, and myself," I mumbled. "Okay fine nephew, if it means that much to you, then you may continue. However, if your temp gets higher than 50 degrees Celsius you have to stop and give your cousins the chance to cool her," he said, and was gone. "...Yu-kun... come... back..." Rose stirred. My hand tightened around hers. We were both in danger. Eve's blood is too valuable and even vampires can't resist themselves. Rose's eyes slowly opened. The bright red had faded to a dim crimson. "Rose-san, are you alright?" I asked as she sat up. "Yu-kun? What am I doing in your room?" she asked. "That isn't your concern right now, Rose-san. You're safe now, thanks to Yuki-kun," Alek said with a smirk. Her eyes widenedwidened at something. Why weren't they glowing, and why did she smell human? "Rose-san why the hell do you smell human?" Lillian asked, punching my violet wall again. "You're fixing that too," I said.


	2. AN

I no longer have any interest in writing on so I am deleting my account. If you want to continue any of my stories I really don't care if you do. I really had no plan for any stories, so any one may alter them as they want to.


End file.
